Darkseekers Season 1
by Tenshiki-Tenshi
Summary: Its all in the porlouge Im K-me and Morrigan-XMorriganAenslandX plus we are in a regular city so sorry they are not actually at the place in darkstarklers. So just please work with me on that and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**  
 **This about how teenagers(18) with unqie and special powers come together and become one team together and they become the darkseekers (but they rarley go by that group name).These special teens come from diffrent parts of the world,different dimensions,and different have a lot action and drama with some funny parts in this teens are Morrigan Aensland,K'Dash(K uses ice powers in this story/show),Dante,Vergil,Trish and many more characters to come.**

The grave energy monster  
So K and Morrigan are flying around the city to see if there is anything bad happening that the police cant handle before they hed back to the hideout to see everyone else."Looks like everything's good, do wanna keep on looking" looking at her from above."Lets just check one more time just to be sure" Morrigan said looking down at K with a smile on her face."Ight"K said with no problem.  
"So while K and Morrigan were flying around the city a monster appeared out of nowhere at a graveyard."So this is earth..."talking to himself,"well I heard they are a great source for power since humans so worthless"he thought with an evil grin on his had pull out an equipment that put energy in the equipment the monster did a hand sign that acivated the equipment and the equipment starting to absorb people's energy and people were falling monster laughed and laughed and laughed even louder.

 **Back to Morrigan and K**  
"Morrigan and K started seeing people passing out."Whats happening to them?!"Morrigan asked shockedly."I dont know but we need to find-"K fell out before he could finish his sentence and he was falling out of the sky."K?!"Morrigan was shocked but she had no time think about the Morrigan had used her boosters and got K at the last second and she him up to a roof and top of a building.K started to wake up he was starting to get his energy back."What happened"he said as he got up."I dont know but we need to find out whats going on"Morrigan said hurrily."B-but are you ok"she said."Yea im straight"he said while starting to get after that they headed to the hideout to tell the others the situtaion.

 **To the Monster**  
"While he was getting energy from people he ran across K's enery but it was to much energy for the monster and the equipment,so it kinda pushed the Monster back."Wow thats a lot of energy"he said."Well to get that energy I'd have to kill him"he said then the monster eyes widened "I know that other energy its an Anesland's energy but who's?"the monster thought."It must be that girl...the daughter!".Then he made that same evil smile again well looks like two great energy sources for the price of one.."Then he started to laugh evily to himself again and turned into a man.

 **Back to the others**  
"Alright that's the situation and the plan ok"Morrigan it!(everyone except Morrigan).So the team split up to two diffrenet parts of the city K,Vergil and Trish went on the left side of the city,Dante and Morrigan went on the right they spilt up Dante and Morrigan they saw a light that led to a cemetery and when te two got there they saw a man."Stop taking people souls,why re you even doing this?"Dante nsaid."Wouldnt you like to know"the man said with evil look on and Dante could tell he wasnt a regular man,but Morrigan had a deja vu with how the man looked,but she no time to think about looked her and she look at Dante,then he nodded to her and she nodded back then Dante charged towards the man and Dante came from behind him tried to slash but the man dodged it and then Morrigan got in front of the ma and kicked the man in the face making him go back but after that kick she felt weaker,but still kept Dante charged at the man and was throwing punches at the man dodged at block all his punches."Then the man tried to hit Dante but Dante dodged it and gave the man a you ready for this knuckle sandwhich"he said while giving him an was starting to feel real weak and she was on her hands and knees "whats going on"she Monster went straight towards her and he had a little dagger aiming towards her but Dante got in front of her just in time and punched the man back while the dagger in his pulled the dagger out of his stomach and went towards Morrigan who was laying on her back."Morg are you ok what's wrong,whats going on?"he asked her."THat kind of looks l-like my dad!"she thought. _**To Be Contiuned...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Father or Foe?(ep 2)**

Morrigan so called father is draining her energy and Dante doesn't know what to do."He-he..."Morrigan fainted before she could get out her sentence."Morrigan no-no..."he said as he was looking down at puts Morrigan down beside the then turns and looks at Morrigan's dad and seems serious."You dont know who your messing with..."he said angered."Neither do you kid..."Morrigan's dad turn into his demon calls K and Vergil before anything goes into slightly wakes up and discovers something."Dante!He-he isnt my dad!Its impossible!None of my culture can rise from the dead!"Morrigan exclaimed."Looks like you caught me"the monster said as he was transforming back to his original form."That makes this more fun..."Then Dante charged at the monster.

 **With the others**

As they were searching still Trish decided to go on another side of K and Vergil were walking their phones were ringing and Dante explained the whole situation to the two."Alright lets do this then"K said excited but calm on how he said it."Right"Vergil said."Wait,should we tell Trish"K said."No,it'll take too long to explain the situation"Vergil said as he was holding K's shoulder.K nodded and they teleported to the cemetery that everyone was at.

K and Vergil appear when Dante is in the of the fight.K dashed over to Morrrigan and Vergil helps Dante fight the imposter."Are you okay Morrigan,you seem flushed.."."Im fine...just a little drained,you need to help fight that thing before it takes the rest of my energy"Morrigan said."Alright stay with us a little this will be over quick"K said as he went to the fight.K joins the fight with Dante and Vergil.K uses his freeze blast while Dante and Vergil team up together and use their demonic powers against him."You three are idoits...your friend is mine because she is my source!"the moster the monster swooped down and grabs me without hesitation."She will get hurt if you come any closer"he said as his nails grew into claws."hehe...I am not coming with you"Morrigan said makes a watch appear on her wrist and she presses the button on her and Trish appear behind the imposter,but without him approach him carefully and Morrigan nods."You know whats funny"Morrigan said."wh-"but Trish and Felicia both stab the monster in one swoop and the monster let go of Morrigan and she fell right on her feet getting most of her energy back."I always get away"Morrigan and Trish were relived and so was everyone all enjoyed themesleves with conversations and 's neck started to hurt so she went to check it in the looked like a bruise so she didnt worry much."Hey you ok Morrigan"Felicia asked"Un-huh im fine"Morrigan said."ok c'mon lets go to a resturant or something"Felicia said cheerfully"I dont know..."Morrigan said unsurely."Please it'll be fun just us hanging out for a bit..."."Fine,but I'l go plus its feeding night for me"Morrigan said while letting out a sigh."Right..."Dante said."you have no part in this..."Dante was just stares at her and he does can see the daggers in her just shooting threw him."I'll meet you guys later"Morrigan said as she went she goes looking for people that are she did she used a spell and took it in and after a couple of people she fely way she went to a hill.

Meanwhile K,Felicia,Trish and Vergil went to a mysterious house."You know I get the feeling that Dante likes Morrigan"K said."...to be honest i dont think so..."Trish said."Look give it up,beisdes Morrigan is a little-"Vergil said while shaking his head but Trish inturupted"What?"."More than you"Verigl rolled her eyes."Fine I am going to follow whenever Dante went and you'll see".No as a matter of fact why dont you all come"Trish said a little angered."yay"Felicia said."Ugh ok but when you find out I told you dont tell me I told you so"."Oklets go then but queitly"K all followed Dante's tracks high and low.

Morrigan is on a hill looking at the stars."I miss you father..."Morrigan said as she laid back against the saw Morrigan from afar."Morrigan"he yelled as he ran towards her."Look you dont have to follow me everywhre now"Morrigan as she leaned her head."Thats too much to ask for espcially how you got hurt back there".Morrigan put her face up to her knees "where are the others?" she asked."I dont know..."Dante said."Hmmm..."Morrigan saw the mark on her neck"Morg are you ok?".He picks up her head and sees the rest of the the rest of the team is above them on a higher clenched her fist"Im tired of her!"."Uh-oh"K julps down from the hill and grabs MOrrigan away from Dante."What is your problem"Morrigan yelled."You-you are my problem!"Trish yelled back."Trish quit it stop"Dante."You shut up I've been here longer then you thought so I will not be a bystander anymore!"Trish said."This is why I dont date many guys there is always some lunatic girl in it so I am not going to fight you".Morrigan stands up and walks,but Trish yanks her back and throws her on the floor."Woops my bad..."Trish said sarcastically and rudely."Fine you asked and you get"Morrigan said as she got up."Dont fight its not worth it at all!"K was using her Ki energy and blasts but Trish but she blocks it all with her uses her soul fist and it hits Trish."Quit it you- -ugh!"Morrigan said teleports to another dimension."No...oh my gosh this isnt good"K said."Why?"Dante asked."She could get stuck if she isnt-"K said but Morrigan came back and punches Trish out of nowhere."I suggest you take your girlfriend and leave me alone"Morrigan said as she pushes her to Dante."She isnt my girlfriend..."Dante said."I dont care just leave me be"Morrigan said."Morg its okay to feel uhm-"Felicia said but Morrigan interupted"No!Leave!"Morrigan steps back and everyone else does to but then everyone goes back to the hideout everyone except for walks up beside her"That was harsh dont you think"."I did worst"Morrigan said as she yawned."Tell me about it,but lets go home we ALL had a big night"K both return to the hideout/secret lair and they all fell asleep except Morrigan and both looked out the window with disparity. **THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**FlashBack**

So everyone was in the living room bored(except Trish).The TV was on but that was boring too,then Trish came in to the living and walked right in front of Morrigan."We need to talk girl to girl"Trish said they left the room.K had an idea"Hay guys why dont we talk about how we met but after those two come back".Everyone liked the idea and waited.

 **To Trish and Morrigan**

They were in Trish's sat on her bed"So is there something wrong?".Trish inhaled and exhaled"Im sorry for the way I acted back there".Morrigan was sorta shocked"Umm...its ok..."."Cool"Trish said and then Trish walked over to Morrigan and gave her hug and Morrigan hugged back."Now lets go back here"Trish nodded and then they both were back in the living room.

"C'mon guys"K said."Wassup?"Morrigan asked"We are talking about how we met"Dante asked."Ok"Morrigan and Trish said looked at each other and went to go sit down Morrigan sat beside K and Morrigan and Trish sat down beisde Vergil."Hay guys remember how we met"K said.

 **Flashback starts**

K down the street just looking for bad guys to saw someone fly over and he thinks its a bad guy so K shot a ice ball at the person that was person fell out the sky and fell on the ran over to the person and saw it wasn't a bad guy it was a girl with black wings on the outside and in the inside of the wings are purple, her hair is green and her eyes are black her clothes her shirt was black with a heart in the middle no shsoulder sleeves but arm sleeves that were orange and purple tights and black heels and she has little wings that are the same color around her head."Im sorry stranger"handing his hand to boy had a black/blue unzipped leather jaket no shirt under with black pants and black boots and his hair was silver he had on glasses that were blue but he took them off and had one glove that didnt cover the fingers on his right hand on his left hand he had an all blue grabbed his hand and he helped her up."Its ok its not everyday i get hit by ice"she said both laughed."Whats your name"K asked."My name is Morrigan"Morigan said"What's yours sir"Morrigan asked."My name's K"K said happily."Then a robby happening a guy was shooting at the police and he was getting away.K turned to Morrigan"Are you a hero"he nodded towards K and Morrigan chased after the robber.K froze his gun and then Morrigan came out of nowhere from the sky and punched the robber in the face knocking the robber K and Morrigan left the scene before police and news crew they were talking about how cool they were and they were walking down the street minding there own business."You wanna be partners"K said."Sure"Morrigan as those two are walking two came out of was a guy that with white hair tht was laid down and he had a on a red jacket with no shirt and had one sleeve up and the other one down he had black pants on with a brown strap on his chest and a huge sword on his back with black boots on he also had gloves on that were vut at the fingers and he had light blue other guy kind of looked like him but in the opposite other guy had a blue jacket with a black shirt on and his pants were also black and he had brown boots on with a skinner guy's hair was was also white but his hair was looked at Morrigan."Stop demons"Dante and K were confused"huh?"."Who are you guys?"Morrigan asked."Hmph, well since you guys are gonna die I'll tell you"Dante said."My name is Dante and this guy(pointing at Vergil)is Vergil".Dante said."Ok first off were not demons and second off what would give you that idea"K pointed at Morrigan,"She is the demon and your the henchmen"."huh?!"The two said simotaniously again."This is taking to long and too much talking lets just kill them already"Vergil thought in her head*Of all the days I decide to go in the human world as myself this happens*.Dante went for Morrigan and Vergil went for flew in the air and tried to get away from Dante but Dante chased after started to come at K quick Vergil tried to slice K but K froze his arms and deflected the attack."Well well looks like this night wont be so boring after all"Vergil said as he was pointing his sword towords t went back to Morrigan and shot a soul fist at him but he teleported behind her, he was about to slice her back but Morrigan turned into some bats which confused Dante then bats circled around him making it more confusing for Morrigan went back into her regular body and kicked Dante in the back to keep distance from each she went over to him"Look im serious were not demons, please believe me"Morrigan said was thinking about it as he was thinking about Vergil and K were still fighting."Get away from me!"K said as he was blasting multiple ice balls towards sliced and dodged every single one of them and then appeared in front of K he was gonna stab him but K froze his hands and caught the sword on the last second then K kicked Vergil in the stomach which knocking Vergil back but Vergil landed on his feet crouched he stood up"Whats your next move"Vergil asked."None"K said he walked to Vergil and gave his sword back to him"We're not demons...would a demon do that to you?"K thought about it and then Vergil and Dante came to the conclusion that Morrigan and K were not both went beside each other standing on top of a building while K and Morrigan were standing on the opposite side of the building."We believe you guys and we arent gonna kill you"Dante said,"Hmph yeah"Vergil were about to leave but K and Morrigan asked if they wanted to be on their thought about it and they decided to say they all were talking about who they are and what their powers they were walking the were walking down the street going to a pizza place they all deactivated there powers and tried to fit in just like as they were walkingdown they street and a girl on a motorcycle comes towards them she takes off her hemelt and gets off her motorcycle and went towards girl was a blonde and she had a half shirt that had a little lightning tpye of arrow coming down her shirt she was wearing black tight leather pants and she was wearing black heels and she had a wierd red looking sword behind her back and she had shades on but she took them off and made them disappear."Hay Dante, hay Vergil"Trish both said wassup to her back."Who are these two?"she asked."Well these two are our new partners"Dante said."huh?"Trish said confusedly"Well we're gonna be a team we know about them and they both have great abilities"Dante said."Oh...ok"Trish said"So where are you guys headed"she asked."To a pizza place"K said."Wanna join"Dante asked,but Trish wasn't paying attention she was looking at Morrigan and how she looked at Dante kind of like she had a crush on him or something."Ok well me and Morrigan are gonna tlk girl to girl"Trish said as she grabbed her arm and pulled guys said ok."See you guys at the resturant"Dante the two ladies went down a dark ally, so they could talk."Ok you must not know me"Trish said."What do you mean?"Morrigan said innocently and confusedly."Dont act all dumb"Trish said."Dante is mine and I love him"Trish put her head down"I like him too"."Well you need to stay away from him cuase he's mine"Trish said."We'll let him decide"Morrigan said trying to walk Trish grabbed her and threw her on the wall."NO we wont"Trish she Trish slapped they started to fight each other ,Morrigan flew in the air trying not to fight Trish followed Morrigan and Morrigan was shocked that she could then throws her sword at one of Morrigan's wings which knocked her out of controlled but she pulled herself together and she flew back up to the Morrigan did a soul fist and knocked Trish out of the sky but then got up and charged at Morrigan.

 **With the guys**

They were walking to the pizza place."so I was like-"K said but the Dante interutpted"Wait guys"he searched himself"guys i forgot my wallet,I think it fell out when we were fighting you guys"Dante he ran back to where they fought"I'll be right back guys"he said."I guess that leaves us with me and you"K both looked at each other and kept walking.

Dante saw his wallet he picked it up but he saw something happening at an ally so he ran towards girls were neck and neck and really mad at each other then they were gonna do their finally had wings turn into missle launchers and Trish had a lightning cirle in front of her ready to were about to blast each other to bits but then Dante came at the last second and stopped the both of them."I want an explanation"Dante started"She attcked me"."why?"Dante said looking at Trish."Because she doesn't need to be on our team"Trish was confused and they could tell so they explained the whole situation."I see..."Dante said."Now who do you choose"Trish asked."I choose"Dante said looking at the both of left before he could get his answer trish and Dante went to the pizza shop and met up with K and Vergil."where's Morrigan"K Dante and Trish gave a sat at a table talking and talking about themeselves getting to know each other a little Morrigan came through the pizza shop door 15 minutes later and walked over to the table."Morrigan"everyone said cheerfully except Trish."C'mon guys I have something to show you"Morrigan all got out of the pizza place and they all followed all saw a hideout."Cool"K said and evryone else was fasinated."I madethis like 15 minutes ago"Morrigan all went in told each other what there rooms were and stuff like that where everything goes and they also had fun doing that.

 **Back to the present**

"And thats how it all happened"K wasn't bored anymore they were happy and thinking about that time again."Lets go tothe pizza place"K everyone else said."hey Dante dont forget your wallet though"K said then everyone they all left.

 **The end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trainng/Vergil vs K**

 **In the traing room**

Everyone was in the training room except was getting warmed up and loosening up. Vergil pulled put his sword and started to examine his sword. There was a portal that opened up out of nowhere in front of everyone. Morrigan walked out of the portal greeting everyone. "Wassup Morg" K said with a smirk.,"Sup"Dante said, "hey" Trish said and Vergil looked at Morrigan and gave a simple gesture with his head then went back to looking at his sword. "Hey guys" Morrigan said with a smile "I want you guys to meet someone" she said. Then a lady came out with big blue hair with blue eyes, her skin was peach, she had paw-like hands and feet which had claws on them, she was almost naked but she had white fur covering her parts and she had little cat fangs. "Hi guys my name is Felicia" the cat lady said cheerfully. K and Dante stared at her and looked at her up and down with shocked looks, Vergil glanced and then went back to looking at his sword. Trish rolled her eyes at the two and was the first one to go up to Felicia. "Hey my name is Trish" Trish said in a nice way with her hand on her hip. "Pleased to meet ya"Felicia said cheerfully. Dante finally stopped looking at Felicia and walked up beisde Trish and introduced himself as well. "Im Dante" Dante said with a cool vibe while putting hi hand through his hair. "Hi" Felicia said same tone. Then Felicia turned to Morrigan. "Hey Morrigan is this your boyfriend over there" she said with a teasing look on her face. "N-no"looking away from her. "Ooooo he is isnt he" Felicia said. 'No he's not now stop asking"Morrigan said stern. Dante just looKed at Morrigan with a pleasing smile, Morrigan didnt notice that he was looking at her."Ok ok i'll stop teasing" Felicia said then she turned back towards the others. K walked up beside the other 2 and also introduced himself. "Wassup I'm K" K said with a little smirk. "Hey K" Felicia said. She giggled "that had a nice ring to it". Dante pointed to Vergil "And that guy is Vergil". Vergil turned his head toward Felicia and gave the same gesture. "He doesnt talk much" K said. "Oh ok" Felicia said in a innocent nature. "Well since Felicia is a hero you think she can join guys" Morrigan asked. "Well you know it all depends on how she fights" K said while shurgging. "Since we were about to train why dont you should join me and Morrigan's team and then that will determine if you can become part of the team or not" K said. "That settles it then Vergil, Trish, and I vs You, Felicia and Morrigan" Dante said. Both teams were on the opposite sides of the room in their fighting stances, they had a timer count down. 5,4,3,2,1 DING! When the bell rung both teams charged at each other. Dante went for Morrigan, Trish went for Felicia and Vergil went for K.

 **Morrigan vs Dante**

Morrigan flew in the air backwards keeping an eye on Dante. As she was in the air she opened her wings and arrows came out heaading srtaight for Dante. He dodged the spikes swiftly and was getting close to Morrigan. She used her Ki energy to make a ki blast and she aimed it straight for Dante but Dante jumped in the air dodging the blast and then he teleported in front of her in the air. Morrigan looked tensed when he was in front of her. He was going to slice her. As he was slicing down toards her, Morrigan moved to the side at the last second and grabbed the arm he was slicing with and threw him towards the ground. Dante did a back flip and landed on the ground nicely. Dante looked up at her and gave her a smirk and she did the same, then they both charged at each other.

 **Trish vs Felicia**

Felicia was dodging all of Trish's attacks. Trish then had found an opening to attack her, as Trish was about to slice Feilcia(horizontally), Felicia had did a backflip and turned into a cat so that her body wouldnt get sliced. "Damn" Trish said a little angered. Then Felicia turned bakc into her regular form and pounced quickly towards Trish doing her claw slashes. Trish blocked her slashes, but then Felicia jumped over Trish and kicked her in the back. Trish fell on the floor from the kick. Felicia jumped high in the air and was about to finish her off with a big kick. As Felicia was about to finish Trish off with the kick Trish turned around and teleported at the last second. Felicia landed on the ground like a cat and turned around facing Trish. Trish put her sword behind her back. "Your good at fighting" Trish said with a you passed smile,"Im done fighting" Trish said as she was walking to the door of the training room. "C'mon lets watch the fight from right here" Trish said with a half smile. Felicia followed happily and they both watched everyone else fight. They watched the fight from a protective window so that you can see fights.

 **Vergil vs K**

K shot multiple ice balls at Vergil. Vergil sliced each ice ball with ease"If your going to beat me you are going to have try better than that" he said. Then Vergil teleported behind K and was about to punch him but K noticed the punch, so he ducked and sweep kicked him all in one. As Vergil was in the air from the sweep kick, K grabbed the bottom half of his leg and and threw him towards the wall of the training room. Vergil landed on the wall and pushed off the wall aiming srtaight for K as he was in mid-air, pointing the sword for his chest. K then used his translocate move and appeared behind Vergil who was still in mid-air. Then Vergil teleported behind K in mid-air and was about to slice him.

Morrigan and Dante thought their fight was good so they stopped their training and went with Trish and Felicia and they also watched.

K barely dodged the attack and the slice cut some of his hair. "Damn...I need to get serious now I CANT lose" K thought. K looked at Vergil and got serious. "Hmm so this is serious now huh?" Vergil said. K nodded one time "Lets do this" K said. Both vergil and K got in their stances and was serious. K ran to him faster than usual and got to Vergil quick and was about to punch him in the stomach. Vergil blocked the punch just in time. Then smiked at Vergil and gave Vergil a cross punch in the face and a back hand fist blow to face with his right hand, then he punched Vergil hard with his left hand sending him back a few meters. Vergil was on the ground and now he was pissed off. He immediately got up and pointed his sword at K with one hand. "Alright" K said while cracking his neck. They charged at each other and K started throwing fast punches Vergil dodged each punch he threw then he caught one of K's punches. K looked at Vergil"uh-oh". Then Vergil flipped K over and slammed on the ground. Then Vergil had sliced down towards K but K froze his left arm and blocked the attack. Then K did his ice breath towards vvergil eyes to blind him temporarily to get up in time. When the ice frost disappeared from Vergil's eyes K threw a punch and So did Vergil at the same time making a shockwave in the training room.

 **With the others**

"Wow they are really going at it huh" Dante said. "Yeah its amazing"Felicia said fascinated. "Yeah they sure are" Trish said with arms crossed. Morrigan nodded once. "Hey guys who thinks gonna win" Dante said"I say Vergil". "Yeah me too" Trish said. "He does look like he has the upper hand so I'll go for Vergil" Felicia said innocently. Morrigan held her chest"C'mon K you can do it" she thought.

 **K and Vergil**

They both where breathing some-what heavily. "I cant cant lose this guy he's beneath me in everyway" Vergil thought. "I cant let this punk beat me...I have to win, I have to win, I HAVE TO WIN" K thought as he was charging at Vergil. K jumped in the air and kicked with both feet at the same time. Vergil blocked it but it his back hit the wall of the training room. Before Vergil could realize it K had had his arm ready to punch Vergil. Vergil looked up saw the punch coming and he moved to the side. "Damn" K thought. Vergil then kicked K in the stomach, then punched him the face, then grabbed his face and slammed K to the ground. Vergil then put his foot on K chest and Vergil's tip of the sword was barely away from K's neck. They both were breathing heavily now. "Its over K you lose" Vergil said. K closed his eyes in disbelief "Dammit" he said lowly. "Ok...you win dammit" K said. Vergil spinned his sword and put it away and he got his foot off his chest"I know I do" he said.

Everyone came inside and got on the training room. Everyone loved the fight. Morrigan went over to K and helped him up from the ground."Dammit I lost that fight" K said. "It was still a good fight" Morrigan said comfortingly"your a great fighter". "Thanks Morg..."K said"But I will train my ass off to get better thats a promise for me". Morrigan lightly laughed"ok". They both smiled at each other and then everyone came over to them to talk about the fight and they all talked about and complemented each other about their skills.

 **THE END**


End file.
